As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may include numerous types and configurations of memory components. One example memory component is a DRAM component. DRAM typically includes many millions of memory elements, or cells, that store bits of data. Due to manufacturing defects, or deterioration from use, some of the cells may be defective and unable to accurately store data. Preventing data from being stored in faulty cells is important, particularly to maintain a zero defect tolerance for the DRAM element. Existing DRAM components may provide redundant rows and columns of cells corresponding to a particular area within the DRAM component, as well as complex circuitry within the DRAM element to correct for defective cells. Unfortunately, such an approach adds cost to and/or reduces the available memory size of DRAM elements. Additionally, when the number of defective cells within the particular area is greater than the number of redundant row or columns available to repair the corresponding area, the DRAM component may be scrapped, even though the majority of the DRAM component is functioning correctly. Moreover, as the capacity of DRAM elements grows so does the burden of providing a sufficient amount of redundant cells of the DRAM element.